


Taking Care of You

by mysingularityuniverse



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017), Riverdale (TV 2017) RPF
Genre: Bullying, Dom Jughead Jones, Dom/sub, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Light Angst, Post-Finale, Protective Jughead Jones, Sad Betty, Smut, Sub Betty Cooper, post 2x22
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-07
Updated: 2018-08-07
Packaged: 2019-06-23 02:48:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15596550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mysingularityuniverse/pseuds/mysingularityuniverse
Summary: But she still have Jughead, her sweet, caring boyfriend. He has been taking care of her since that day, all those months ago, when she invited him to work at the Blue and Gold with her, and he wasn’t going to stop now. She trusted him with her life, and if he said that he will take care of her, she truly believed him.Or: Betty is feeling miserable with eveything that has been happening in her life, but Jughead has an idea to make her feel a little better.





	Taking Care of You

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, welcome to my first fanfic! I've never written a story before, especially in another language.  
> Yes, english is not my native language, so be aware that this is not a literature masterpiece, but was written with love, because I am completely crazy about Riverdale and Bughead.
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> ****UPDATE: Now the story is edited by a sweet angel called Stefanie <3****

She was hurting. His girlfriend was in pain right in front of him and he couldn’t do anything to make it better. He had never felt more useless in his entire life.

  
The Serpents were at the verge of extinction, his best friend was in jail for a crime he didn’t commit and his girlfriend was getting depressed with the passing of the days.

  
Her coming back to school was as hard as she thought it would be. No one had the courage to say their nasty coments in front of her, they knew the Serpents had her back, and no one wanted trouble with the Serpents. But it wasn’t stopping them from talking behind her back, or staring at her when she would pass in the halls. Betty walked the halls of the school with her head hanging low, her shoulders tense, almost like she wanted to hide inside herself, and that made Jughead furious. She was Betty fucking Cooper, a blessing upon this earth. They should be grateful for being able to breathe the same air as her.

  
Part of the students didn’t hold the sins of Betty’s father against her. But the other part, unfortunately, the biggest part, wasn’t that kind. Some of them had a hard belief that Betty knew all along that her father was the Black Hood, that she even helped him with some of his crimes, especially Midge’s murder. She was in the play as well after all and could have easily assisted her father in it. She was as guilty as him and should be punished too, her place wasn’t with the normal people at Riverdale High anymore.

  
Some of them didn’t go that far with the crazy theories, but Betty was a freak, that’s for sure. How could she not be? Crazy sister, crazy mother and crazy father, it was in her blood. They watched her closely, like an animal in the zoo, just waiting for the moment when she would lose it and snap right in front of them. It was almost like they were eager for the moment to come.

  
Betty never really loved the attention she got for being the perfect girl next door. Daughter of one of the most respected families in Riverdale. With the attention came the expectations that had fuelled her anxiety and driven her crazy since she was little. But she never imagined herself at the other end of this attention. Instead of admiration and envy, she recieved stares of anger and pity. She didn’t know which hurts more.

  
Jughead tried. He gave her sweet kisses and held her hand to stop her from curling her fingers into her palms. When in the halls he would put a protective arm around her shoulders and she would snuggle into his side. He scowled at anyone who dared to look at her in the wrong way. He felt how she relaxed under his touch and looked at him with glassy eyes, her gratitude for him clear in them. But at the moment they parted ways, all the tension would come back to her and it left him very frustrated.

  
So one night it came to him, out of nowhere – like all the best ideas – a way to help his love. He was sitting on his sofa-bed, already in his pajamas, but sleep wouldn’t come. It wasn’t a surprise really, Jughead always had trouble sleeping easily, and lately, with all the problems and the drama, his body would get exhausted but his mind wouldn’t shut down. So he did what he always did to distract himself, got his laptop and started working on his novel, but the words weren’t coming easily either. So one thing leads to another and Jughead caught himself falling down the rabbit hole that is internet porn. What? He was still a 16 year old boy after all. Jughead never talked about this with anyone, not even Betty, but he always had a fascination with the world of BDSM. Nothing would make him happier than exploring this fascination with the love of his life. He already spent countless nights dreaming about tying Betty up in bed, whilst she's on all fours and spanking her while fucking her hard from behind. Betty would scream in pleasure, begging for his mercy, for him to please, please, please, let her come, and his only response would be to fuck her even harder and tell her to be a good girl and behave for him. On these nights, he would bite his lips to stop himself from moaning loud and waking up his father, who was sleeping peacefully only a few feet down the hall. He stroked himself, picturing the way the creamy skin of Betty’s ass would turn red with the mark of his finger prints, and he came hard with only that thought alone.

  
But he coudn’t do these things to her, not because he thinks she is fragile, he know she can handle it, but he was scared of her reaction. Even after all this time and everything they had been through together, Jughead still believed that she was too good for him, and his biggest fear was Betty waking up someday and realizing she could do way better than him. He coudn’t risk that.

  
But then he remembered that the last time he tried to shield her from his darkness, things turned to shit and their lives turned upside down. She was always so honest with him about everything, so brave that day at Pop’s when she showed him her scars. She deserved the same honesty from him, he was judging her and trying to predict her reaction and he knew Betty didn’t hate anything more than judgment.

  
So he tried to remember all their times together, making a list of all the signs Betty gave him that she wouldn’t be so disgusted by the idea.

  
1- She liked to be adventurous with their sex life: Hell, he will never forget that night at the Lodge's cabin, when she got out of the bathroom dressed as dark Betty, saying she would punish him. Jughead always considered himself as a dominant, but he would be lying if he said that the idea of Betty punishing him didn’t make his cock twitch. But that night didn’t have any punishment in the end, or pain for that matter. Other than Betty running her nails across his chest and back, little bites here and there and the good tease when she went down on him, it was pretty normal sex. Nothing out of the ordinary, nothing that could be considered BDSM material. But the allusion at the idea was there.

2- She liked when he was rough with her: Jughead always tried to control himself with Betty, but sometimes, when he is too lost in the sensation of having her wrapped around him, he let his guard down and his true self would come out a little. He grabbed her a little harder, but she never complained, in fact, she liked it. He remembered one time when he was fucking her against the mattress, his mouth attacking her right nipple, his left hand grabbing her hip in a bruising grip, while his right one traveled to her hair, grabbing her blond locks and pulling hard, exposing her neck for him and making her look at the ceiling. Betty moaned louder and clenched around him. He started pulling at her hair more often.

 

3- She wasn’t against hickeys: Jughead always avoided the visible places, he didin’t want the wrath of Alice Cooper over him. But the other parts of her body? The ones hidden by her sweaters and jeans, there he would feast and his favorite places were her under and side boobs and her inner thighs. One day, after they had finished making love, Betty got out of bed to go to the bathroom to do her post-coital activities, when she stopped in her tracks in front of her vanity mirror, spoting a huge angry bruise that Jughead had left on her hip. Jughead braced himself for the scold he was sure was coming, with Betty saying that he had overdone it this time. Insted, he could swear she looked lovingly to the bruise, letting out a happy sigh before resuming her way to the bathroom again. She liked when he marked her as his.

Jughead decided that, that was enough facts, if he started thinking too much he would give up on the idea. He needed to do this for him and for Betty. If everything went according to his plan, he would give Betty a catarthic release, enough to put her at ease for a couple days. He just needed the right opportunity to do so.

The opportunity came sooner than he expected, only three days after that night, on a Thursday afternoon.

  
Betty was the last Vixen in the locker room, the practice was exhausting physically but especially mentally. Even after the speech Cheryl had given to them about how Betty wasn’t guilty of her father crimes, and they should still treat her with respect because she was a Vixen The other girls weren’t having it. No one really said anything to her face, but they whispered in each others ears while looking at Betty, behaving themselves like middle school girls. They didn’t make an effort to be subtle, they wanted her to know that they were talking about her. It was their way of saying "We can’t really say anything to you because of our crazy Captain, but that doesn’t mean we accept you, you don’t belong here anymore."

  
When Betty got out of the shower stall, she found “MURDEROUS BITCH” written on the mirror with red lipstick. It was her breaking point. She started crying, all the anger, frustration and sadness she was holding inside of her taking it’s toll on her all at once. Angry, heavy sobs ripping their way out of her chest. She was so tired of everything, of the shitshow that her life had become. She just wanted a moment of peace. Was it asking too much? After minutes that felt like hours of crying, she washed her face, got dressed and put on some make up. She would meet with Jughead at the Blue and Gold in a few minutes and she didn’t want him to know she had been crying. She knew she wasn’t hiding her emotions very well, better said, she was to the rest of the world, but no one knew her like him. No one read her like him. It was comforting and annoying at the same time. She just didn’t want him to worry about her, he already had so many problems to solve, she wanted to help him, not be one more thing for him to fix.

But she was kidding herself if she thought that she could have fooled him. No even all the make up in the world would hide her post crying face to Jughead. He knew the signs. Her beautiful green eyes were a little red, as was the tip of her nose. She was sitting at her desk when he opened the door, one elbow at the table, her face resting in her hand, the other was holding a pen over one of her notebooks. To anyone else, the image would be of a girl concentrating in her writing, but Jughead knew better. He knew it was the image of a broken girl, his broken girl, trying to hold herself together. He was by her side in no time, kneeling in front of her.

“What happened, Betts?” He asked. God, she hated the sadness on his face, sadness for her.

  
“Nothing Jug, I’m fine.” She said, hating how her voice sounded weak. But she knew that it was from the effort of trying to keep her tears at bay. She was trying so hard to not cry in front of him.

  
“I thought we were past all of this crap, ‘I’m fine’ it’s not a real answer. You of all people, can be more eloquent than that” He said. He wanted to help, but for this to happen, she needed to open up to him.

After a few more minutes of him insisting in knowing what really happened to her, she finally gave in. Telling him about the way her fellow Vixens had treated her, and about the note in the mirror. She let go of him and all of the weight she had been carrying for the past weeks. She told him how they made a simple activity like going to school, something that Betty had always liked, feel like a chore for the first time in her life. How when her alarm starts ringing in the morning, all she wants is to stay under her covers and how the thought of getting out of her bed makes her cry. School had become one of her personal hells, and it was all to much for a girl to handle.

  
He held her through it, letting her lay her heart out. Muttering words of comfort into her neck. When she finally calmed, they gathered their things and headed out of the school, in the direction to his motorcycle.

  
“It’s your mom at home?” He asked, praying for the answer to be ‘no'.

  
“No, probably at the Register. I don’t know to be honest, my mom has been more mysterious than usual lately.” She said, and it was true, Alice had not been behaving like herself since the fateful riot night, the night where their lives changed forever.

  
He didn’t said anything, he knew she was worried about her mother, and he will help her with that. But Betty was his priority right now, not Alice.

  
They hopped on his motorcycle, and he started driving them through the streets of Riverdale. Betty’s house was only a few blocks from the school, and they arrived in record time. He didn’t wanted to waste any minute alone with her. He had a plan to put in action after all.

  
She hopped off of the bike, giving him the helmet and a sad peck to his lips, before turning around and walking in the direction of her house, another one of her personal hells lately. But before she could take one step, he spoke.

  
“Can I come in?” He asked, and Betty noticed the apprehension in his voice. He really thought she would say no?

  
“Of course, Juggie!” She answered, she didn’t wanted to be alone in her house, there’s too many ghosts in there.

  
He parked the bike, and started walking with her.

  
“Mom?!” Betty called as she opened the door, and when no one answered, she looked at him in a way that said “the coast is clear”.

  
They went up the stairs, and when they entered Betty’s room, Jughead closed the door and turned the key. Her mother was nosey after all and better safe than sorry. Betty didn’t even noticed Jughead’s actions, she was too absorbed in her thoughts. She threw her backpack on the floor without much care, and took off her flats. Jughead mimicked her actions by the door, taking off his boots and messanger bag. Betty was with her back turned to him, staring out of the window looking at nothing in particular, lost inside her own head.

  
She was brought back to the moment by the feeling of Jughead’s hand on hers, he turned her to face him, brought his two hands to hold her face and started kissing her. He put everything into the kiss. His heart, his love, his soul. He needed her to feel how much he adored her. He needed her to know how much she was loved and cherished, how precious and wonderful she was, how she was important to him. And when he feel her relaxing and sinking into the kiss, he felt like he succeed. Betty’s hands traveled to his head, knocking the beanie off of his head and running her fingers through the midnight locks, pulling a little while letting a tiny moan escape into his mouth. He kept his left hand on her face, thumb caressing her cheek, while his right one traveled to the small of her back, pulling her closer to him, making her feel what her little noises of pleasure were doing to him. Betty gasped into his mouth, surprised at how hard he was already. She was proud that she could cause such a strong reaction with him with just her kisses. But she knew where he was coming from, sometimes she got wet only with his voice close to her ear, whispering anything, with sexual connotation or not.

  
He brought his hands to her hair, one of them holding the base of her ponytail and the other pulling the elastic from her hair, letting her golden locks fall free aroud her shoulders, he started running his hand through it, massaging her scalp, the smell of her vanilla shampoo getting stronger and invading his nostrills. He then pulled back from the kiss, one hand still in her hair and the other holding her face with so much care that Betty felt like crying.

  
“I want you to relax Betts, and I’m going to take care of you. Would you like that?” He asked, with a deep voice that she’d never heard before.

  
Betty, who had her eyes closed until then, totally lost in the sensation of his touch, opened her eyes to really look at him for the first time since they entered her room. He was different, somehow. His blue eyes were black from lust, lust for her. And he was looking at her with determination, he had an agenda that she wasn’t aware of, but caught herself nodding her head and saying “Yes, please”. She sounded needy, but she couldn’t care less, she was feeling needy. She wanted so desperately for someone to take care of her. The two people in this world that were supposed to do that completely failed her. Her father, becoming a murderer, and trying to kill her, and her mother who now lived in her own world, forgetting that she still has a 16 year old daughter to take care of.

  
But she still has Jughead, her sweet, caring boyfriend. He has been taking care of her since that day, all those months ago, when she invited him to work at the Blue and Gold with her, and he wasn’t going to stop now. She trusted him with her life, and if he said that he will take care of her, she truly believed him.

  
He looked at her, giving her a wicked smile that made her legs feel weak. One more sweet kiss to her lips, and he pulled away from her, walking towards her bed and discarding his flannel and shirt on the way, sitting at the edge of her bed only in his jeans. When Betty moved to start walking towards him, he held up his hand, signaling for her to stop. She looked at him confused, but already trembling with expectation and excitement.

  
“I want you to strip for me.” He said, looking at her in such a intense way that Betty was finding hard to concentrate at the task at hand.

  
She then put her hands at the hem of her sweater, pulling it over her head.

  
“Slowly” He said, with the deep voice again, letting her know it wasn’t a request, it was an order and she happily complied.

  
She popped the button of her jeans, and started slowly bringing them down her legs. She saw his eyes getting darker with each centimeter of skin of her toned legs being uncovered. She knew he loved her legs, and they were a part of her body that she was really proud of.

  
Next it came her bra, a baby pink piece of lace that matched her panties, and she was thankful for her choice this morning. She unclasped her bra, pulling the straps down her shoulders and letting it fall on the floor at her feet.

  
She could see him practically salivating at the sight of her, she knew that her breasts were another part of her that he loved. Her rosy nipples hardening in the cool air, goosebumps all over her body. And when she put her thumbs at the hem of her panties, he signalled for her to stop again.

  
“I changed my mind, keep the panties for now. I like them.” He said. He loved Betty in lingerie. He loved her in dark colors that bring out her pale skin. But he also loved her in the more romantic ones, the baby blues and pinks, the virginal white. They suited her better, making her look inoccent. Everything that she was not, ironically.

  
“Come closer” He said. She took two steps foward before he signalled for her to stop again, right in front of him.

  
“On your knees” He said, and although his voice gave no room for argument, she knew that she didn’t have to if she don’t want to, she could see it on his face. But of course she wanted to, she was enjoying the game too much to stop now, she knew that they had barely started.

  
She kneeled in front of him, her face directly at his crotch. She was waiting for him to put her mouth to work, but instead, his right hand grabbed her hair and pulled her face to him in a fierce kiss. The kiss was hard, hot, and so sensual that if Betty wasn’t already wet by the sexual enviroment he was creating since they had arrived in her room, she would definitely be now.

  
“You are so stunning! Do you know that?” He asked, stopping the kiss and looking right into her eyes. Betty had her mouth open, breathing hard, she was feeling so overwhelmed by this new side of him. He always complimented her, always called her beautiful, but she never thought much about it. That’s what boyfriends do, they call their girlfriends pretty things, to make them feel good. Jughead’s praises always warmed her heart. But this time, he was saying that while looking deep into her eyes, like looking at her soul, and Betty knew he genuinely thought she was beautiful and stunning.

  
“Answer me, baby. Do you know how beautiful and stunning you are?” He asked again, giving her hair a little tug, forcing her to look only at him. She wasn’t expecting him to want a real answer from her. Did she know she was stunning? The honest answer was no. She didn’t know because she didn’t see herself that way. She didn’t think she was ugly, she knew she was cute, pretty even, but beautiful? No. Let alone stunning. She wasn’t like Veronica, Cheryl or Toni. They really were beautiful girls, so confident, so comfortable in their own skin. They knew about their beauty, they were always beautiful and sexy, even at school. Completely different from Betty, with her sweaters and plain jeans. Betty needed to dress up to feel beautiful and sexy, almost like putting on a costume, the costume of the confident, powerful woman.

  
“No.” She answered in a weak voice. Jughead looked at her with a deep frown, like he was offended by her answer. And in reality, he was. How could she not know she was beautiful?

  
“Well, you are. And one day, I will fuck you in front of a mirror, so you will be able to see you the way I see you. Beautiful, stunning, falling apart for me. You need to know how beautiful and sexy you look when you fall apart, baby.” He said, giving her a smirk. Betty was breathless. He was talking dirty to her. Jughead Jones was talking dirty to her and she was loving it!

  
He then got up from her bed, standing in front of her, and then took off his pants, staying only in his boxers,

  
“I want your mouth on me” He said and Betty didn’t need to be told twice. Pulling down his boxers and letting his erection spring free. Her mouth watered at the sight. She never saw a cock that wasn’t his, not up close at least. She watched porn, and remembered that guy that undressed for her through the webcam, but none of them could hold a candle to Jughead. She was sure it was the most beautiful cock in the world. It was long and thick, but not too long nor too thick, just the perfect size to give her pleasure and not pain or discomfort. She had went down on him a handful of times already, and half of them he had let her finish, always wanting to come inside her instead. She found herself liking the action and even craving it, it didn’t feel like a chore like the other girls painted. Having his heavy cock inside her mouth, soft and hard at the same time, felt really good, and his taste was amazing. She would put her mouth on him anytime he wanted.

  
She started peppering kisses on his groin and thighs, grabbing him with her right hand and stroking a few times. She then put her left hand at the base of his cock and started swirling the tip of her tongue on his tip, before she put all of him in her moth. His hand found it’s place at the back of her neck, grabbing her hair, while his breathing was getting heavier. She then started bobbing her head at a steady pace, taking as much of him in her mouth as she could. Using her hand with her mouth, to cover the part of him she coudn’t. When suddenly he pulled out of her mouth with an audible pop. Betty frowned, she was really counting that this would be one the times he let her finish.

  
“I am going to fuck your mouth now. Is that okay?” He asked.

  
_Oh_

  
She wasn’t expecting that. Again, his voice was authoritative, but his face was saying “You can say no”. But again, she didn’t wanted to. She took a few seconds to answer, enough time for Jughead to panic, but before he could apologize and tell her to forget it, he saw the way her eyes shone bright, like a character in a cartoon, while giving him a sultry smile.

  
Her only response was opening her mouth for him, and he didn’t lose time, taking his cock and putting on her wanton mouth.

  
“If it starts getting to much, pinch my leg and I will stop, at any time” He reassured her again.

  
She nodded her head in undertending and he started thrusting his cock in and out of her mouth at a steady pace. She put her hand on her thighs for balance, while he fucked her mouth. It felt different from anything they had done together, and it felt amazing. Betty could feel her arousal running down her inner thighs, her pussy clenching around nothing. She wanted him inside her so bad, but she knew it woudn’t happen anytime soon. Jughead was in the mood to play with his prey today.

  
He started to pick up the pace, and Betty was gripping her thighs harder, her knuckles turning white, trying to stop her hands from reaching between her legs to aliviate the ache. Something told her Jughead woudn’t like the act and she would only come when he let her.

  
Jughead was so lost in pleasure that he thrust too far into her mouth, making her gag a little and her eyes water. He moaned loud with the feel of her throat contracting around him, but stopped his actions, worried that it was too much for her. Before he could say anything, she took him in her mouth again, relaxing her throat this time and looking at him, letting him know she was okay and he could keep going, and so he did, looking at her with adoration. Jughead was panting already, his brows furrowing, struggling to keep his eyes open, because the eye contact was one of the best parts. He was close and she could tell.

  
“Fuck baby, I’m gonna come in your mouth. Are you gonna swallow it for me?” He asked.

  
Betty was dripping at this point, her panties long ruined and she was sure she will ruin the carpet too at this rate. She never saw him so dominant and confident, he truly was in his element. She could only moan in response, and the vibrations of her moan pushed him over the edge and he came, hard. His eyes rolling to the back of his head while some of his come spilled out of her mouth, running down her chin and dripping on her breasts because she coudn’t swallow fast enough.

  
He pulled out of her mouth then, coming from his high and looking down at her. He kneeled in front of her, and kissed her hard, no giving a shit about her mouth beeing a mess of spit and his come. Betty’s heart was almost beating out of her chest, she was so turned on that she was going insane. He pulled out of the kiss to breathe.

  
“You did so good baby, taking everything that I was giving to you. I’m so proud.” He said, smiling at her and caressing her face. Betty knew she liked a good praise, she was a people pleaser after all. But having Jughead prasing her for giving him a good blow job was the hottest thing ever. She coudn’t wait anymore.

  
“Please Jug, I need you!” She begged, but instantly regretted when she saw another wicked grin breaking into his face. He liked to see her begging, and Betty had a feeling that she was going to do it again very, very soon.

  
“Patience, baby.” It was all he said to her while getting up to his feet, bringing her with him this time.

  
“Lay down on the bed for me.” He said.

  
She did as she was told and Jughead got on top of her. He started kissing her then, making her head spin, and when she put her hands in his hair, he grabbed them and held them above her head with one of his. The other started running through her body, stopping on her left breast and rolling her nipple with his thumb. Betty left out a low moan and his mouth left hers to start attacking her neck, sucking and nibbing at her pulse point, this time not really caring about the mark being in a visible place, it was an special occasion anyway. Her hips bucked involuntarally, trying to find some friction, but he was committed to torturing her today, so he lifted his out of the way making Betty whimper and frown, her mouth making the cutest pout. When he was satisfied with his work on her neck, his mouth traded places with his left hand. He started swirling the tip of his tongue around the hardened bud of her right breast, before sucking it hard into his mouth while his right hand left hers and went to roll her left nipple between his thumb and forefinger.

  
Betty started writhing under him, panting and begging for him to touch her. With his mouth still working on her breasts, his right hand started teasing her, his fingers pulling at the hem of her damp panties, so close to her core but not really touching her.

  
“Fuck, you are dripping for me! I love how you are always ready for me, how your body reacts to my touch. Begging for it.” He told her, his mouth against her skin and his hot breath making goosebumps erupt all over her body. Her back arched, presenting more of her to him.

  
“Please Jug, I need you so badly!” Betty whimpered, she was at verge of crying already. Her hands left their place above her head to touch him, but before than she could he grabbed them again and put them above her head one more time.

  
“I want you to keep your hands here, only taking them off when I say so.” He instructed her.

  
“Or what?” She inquired, pushing his buttons for the first time. She was genuinely curious to know what he would do if she disobeyed him.

  
Was at that moment that she felt her answer better than heard, a burning pain brought by a hard slap against the side of her thigh, making her skin feel hot. Betty gasped and looked at him with wide eyes.

  
“Don’t test me, Elizabeth.” Was all he said before finally pulling her panties down her legs and throwing them to the floor with the rest of their discarded clothes.

  
He opened her legs wide, completely exposing her to him.

  
He started teasing her then, kissing, nibbing and sucking all around her core but not where she needed him the most. Betty’s breathing was laboured, she was half way through an orgasm already, especially after that slap (which she loved, but that isn’t really a surprise). She knew that when he finally put his mouth on her, she wouldn’t last long.

  
“You are only going to come when I let you. Got it?” He said, as if reading her mind.

  
That was when the real torture began. Jughead was a master in using his tongue, not that she had anyone to compare, but she didn’t want nor need anyone other than him. Holding off while his tongue was doing wonders on her pussy was almost impossible. She shut her eyes closed, trying to concentrate, but Jughead wasn’t having it.

  
“Open your eyes Betts, look at me.” And how could she disobey him when he was talking and looking at her like that?

  
The eye contact only made things harder and when he dipped and curled two fingers inside of her, hitting that spot that only he knew how, she nearly lost it. Tears of pleasure were running down her temples.

  
“PLEASE JUG, LET ME COME!” She screamed, she really coudn’t hold it anymore.

  
“Come, come for me baby.” Jughead ordered, sucking at her clit.

  
And Betty did, her orgasm hitting her and making her lose her breath for a few seconds. Everything around her was white noise while her body shook and her legs closed trapping Jughead’s head and she would be concerned about his ability to breathe if she wasn’t floating so high right now.

  
Jughead worked her through it, and when the aftershock of her orgasm stopped, he cleaned his mouth with the back of his hand and crawled up the bed, hovering above her. She was looking at him in awe, her breathing normalizing.

  
“Can I please free my hands now?” Her whole body turned into mush from her powerful orgasm, but the muscles of her hand were a little tense from the effort of holding them still.

  
“Yes, you can.” He said smirking at her.

  
She let out a happy sigh, bringing her hand to his face and kissing him with everything in her, moaning at her taste in his tongue. She was feeling so relaxed already, the events from the day completely forgotten. She was even feeling a little sleepy, but Jughead’s erection against her thigh give her other ideas.

  
She put her legs around him, locking her feet at his small back, bringing her heat to rub against him and he groaned into their kiss.

  
“Jug.” Betty said in a breathy moan.

  
“What, baby? Tell me what you want.”

  
“I want you inside me” She said, and kissed him with passion.

  
Jughead was tired of teasing, he was so hard it was almost painfull, he needed to be inside her, NOW.

  
When he tried to move out of bed to get a condom in his wallet, Betty’s legs tighten around him.

  
“I need to feel all of you today.” She said, and her eyes were so honest, looking at him with so much love. He felt the same way, he knew it was risky, with the Cooper woman it was better to double the protection, but the day was exhausting and he didn’t want any barrier between them either.

  
He then kissed her again, a little more softly this time and took him in his hand and aligned with her entrance. He rubbed his head on her, spreading all her wetness before entering her heat with one swift motion.

  
Betty gasped at the sudden stretch, and Jughead let his head fall, his face buried in her neck while he buried himself inside her. Every time they were conneceted like this was better than the last one. How could it get better and better? It was like coming home, and they knew they would never get tired of the feeling.

  
Jughead then pulled all the way out, leaving only the tip inside her before pushing back inside again, a little harder each time. He started to thrust in and out of her at a steady pace. Locking eyes with Betty, who was already panting at this point. With each thrust her moans were getting louder and her grip on his back tighter. He started kissing her, a dirty kiss, filled with tongue and teeth. His lips traveling from her mouth to her collarbone, nibbing and sucking, then went to her breasts, giving the same attention to both of them.

  
Betty started feeling the tell tale signs of another orgasm approaching, her pussy still sensitive from the last one. She started lifting her hips to meet his thrusts, she needed to chase the high. Jughead put his hands on her hips, changing the angle so he would hit her sweet spot. And when he did, Betty went wild under him.

  
“OhmyGod, Jug, yes!!!!” She practically yelled.

  
“Do you like that? Do you like when I fuck you like that?” He asked and then bit her nipple. Betty let out a yelp. And when she didn’t answered him, he shifted her hips a little more and delivered a hard slap on her left ass cheek.

  
Betty let out a little scream of pleasure and her pussy cleched, making Jugheand groan and his eyes almost roll to the back of his head. He was so happy at her reaction, at finding this new side of her. He coudn’t wait for future sexual encounters with her, to explore more kinks together.

  
“Answer me baby, do you like me fucking you hard like that?”

  
“Yes! Yes, I love it Jug, please don’t stop!” _For the love of everything that is holy, do not stop!_ Betty thought.

  
He spanked her again and picked up the pace, he was close but needed her there first. He brought one of his hands to where they were conected and started rubbing at her clit furiously. Betty was so close, and so overstimulated, his cock hitting her g spot, his finger at her clit and his mouth saying sinful things in her ear. It was all too much and her orgasm hit her like lightning, it was the strongest that she had ever had. Her mouth forming a perfect O shape, her back arching, her eyes closing shut and her legs shaking. Her grip on his shoulders was so tight that her nails pierced the skin almost to the point of drawing blood.

  
Her pussy clenched so hard around him that he didn’t have any other choice but to come too. He shook and stilled, spilling inside her while she pulled every drop out of him.

  
Jughead collapsed on top of her, he really didn’t want to but his arms gave up on him, his body completely drained from his orgasm. Betty didn’t mind, she liked to feel the weight of his body over her. They stayed like that for a couple of minutes, connected, calming their breathing and enjoying the feeling of each other. Betty had one hand caressing his back and the other running throuth his hair. When Jughead finally came back from his high he started kissing her neck and smiling like a fool.

  
Betty couldn’t help but smile too, and then they were both laughing at nothing in particular. They were feeling giddy from happines, inside their little bubble. They knew it wouldn’t last. In a couple of hours Betty’s mom would come back home and Jughead would have to leave and they would have to face the harsh reality of their crazy lives again. But they will enjoy the peace for now. Jughead pulled out of her laying down in the bed, pulling her into him. Betty snuggled into his side happily, her head resting on his shoulder, her face hidden into his neck and their limbs intertwined. Her hand started carressing his chest.

  
“Was it too much? I wasn’t too rough, right?” He asked breaking the silence, his voice tinged with concern, his dominant persona gone and her sweet boyfriend back.

  
“It was amazing Jug, really, I loved every second. You always know what I need and when I need it. And for that, I love you.” She said, meaning every word. She was so smitten for this boy.

  
“I love you too Betts. We’re a team, so enough of carrying the world on your back alone, you have me to share the weight.”

  
“I just don’t want to be another problem for you” She said ashamed, and not meeting his eyes.

  
He put his hand on her face and turned her to him, gentle.

  
“I never want to hear you talking like that about yourself again! You’re not a problem, you’re not a burden. You’re the most intelligent, kind, sweet, strong and beautiful person that I’ve ever met. I have tons of problems as well. Wouldn’t you rather that I share them with you instead of keeping them to myself?” He asked, staring at her beautiful green eyes.

  
He had a point.

  
“Yes, of course!” She answered honestly, she loved helping him.

  
“So, the same goes for you. You’re more than my girlfriend, you’re my best friend, my partner, my lover, my Queen. And I want to be here for you, as long as you’ll have me.” He said, smiling at her.

  
“I’ll have you forever, Juggie.” She said, giving him a sweet kiss. And the moment the words left her mouth she knew they were true. And she knew that she woudn’t be alone ever again if she had Jughead by her side.

  
They were pieces of the same puzzle, shared almost the same fears, ghosts and demons, the same darkness. And no matter what happens in their lives, they would take care of each other.

**Author's Note:**

> If you got thus far, I want you to know that you're beautiful and I love you very, very much! Lol.
> 
> Really though, I'm so happy that you read this, you have no idea how much.
> 
> I'm excited to hear your thoughts!
> 
> Follow me on tumblr if you want: mysingularityuniverse.tumblr.com
> 
> Beijos! <3


End file.
